What is Wrong With Me Today?
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn may be running from guards but what is going on with Rapunzels thoughs? Just a sweet One Shot as Rapunzel realises how she may feel about Flynn


"Well I gotta say I didn't think you had it in you back there. That was impressive." Flynn Rider Swaggers in his usual way along the secret tunnel. A small glow of pride beams inside me but I can't quite work out why.

"I know!" I squeal before realising how stupid I look. "I know." Flynn's curious expression changes to a warm smile and suddenly I have an urge to find out more about him. I smile back and flick a small in strand of my hair behind my ear. He actually is quite cute. What did I just think?

"So… Flynn? Where are you from?"

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry blondie I don't do back stories." I feel slightly disappointed and let down but leave it at that. "However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair." He has this cute way of using his hands to talk sometimes.

"Nope."

"Or the Mother." A pained image seeps into my heart but I ignore it.

"Uh-huh" I say agreeing. We are not going there.

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

Scared he offended Pasquele, again, I correct him. "Chameleon."

"Nuance." I honestly have no idea what that means but I sounds so, um how to put it? Sweet, interesting, smooth? None of them sound right. I'll just say I like the way he says it. That sounds about right.

"Here's my question though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" I edge in closer to listen to his voice. Maybe this is why Mother didn't want me to leave the tower.

"Hmm, well…" I trail off, looking slightly sheepish. I stare at Pascal hoping he has an answer for me. I honestly don't know how to answer. I mean, I know why, but I can't put that into words. I'm not sure if I even know how to explain something like that. That brings up the hair and Mother and both those subjects are off-limits. Just as I'm thinking, pebbles begin to fall from the ceiling of the tunnel and this loud thunderous noise startles me out of thought.

"Uhh… Flynn…." What is it with me and not finishing sentences today? I turn round nervously as guards begin to run through the tunnels. I call his name out hesitantly again as the guards close up on us. "Run, run!" I begin to bundle my hair up, almost paralysed by fear before his voice woke me.

I run like I've never ran before, come to think of it; I have never ran before. But now is not the time. My poor little feet run, my arms gripping my hair with all my might so that it doesn't fly out from beneath me and make me land flat out. I'm scared and the only thing keeping me so much as calm is the tiny chameleon feet on my shoulder and Flynn next to me. I feel like I'm flying but I begin to wish I wasn't. My bare feet hurt against the rocks and I wish I was back in my safe tower.

Then I remember why I'm here, and why I'm doing this and a new determination forces me to keep running. I find a new burst of speed from nowhere at continue to strive to keep up with Flynn's longer legs.

We found the other end of the tunnel and ran out into the sunlight. It was strong and pure and somehow didn't seem right considering we were being chased. We slowed to a halt at the top of the cliff, the plunge seemed feet below us. Just as I spotted another cave, a boarded up entrance is flung open; the wood flying everywhere. Two horrible looking thugs burst out and point towards us.

"Who's that?" I ask, huddling closer to my hair and Flynn.

"They don't like me." I'm surprised they like anyone with the thuggish looks on their faces.

Then the guards come running through the entrance we had come out of only moments before. "Who's that?" I ask, utterly confused by this point. Who were all these people and why were they after Flynn?

"They don't like me either."

"Who's that?" I ask as another thing bursts out on us, looking extremely angry; even for a horse.

"Let's just assume for a moment that everyone in here doesn't like me." I almost said that **I **liked him but this wasn't the time or the place. I was entirely sure on that front yet either. Somehow I wanted to help him as he was going to help me. Not going to, was helping me. We'd gotten this far and I wasn't backing out now.

Without thinking twice I handed the frying pan to Flynn, (okay slammed it into his chest), and threw my hair around a piece of wood that was sticking out. The perfect target. The beam was too much alike the ones back home and my hair looped round it securely. Then I jumped off the edge and flew onto a safe little ledge, the wind flying past me. I didn't have time to enjoy the sensation, or the views. Flynn was still in trouble.

He was brandishing the frying pan all over the place, but I guess he was aiming the thing; the guards were falling down unconscious at his feet. I could hear him saying that he needed to get one for himself, and I smiled in spite of the situation. He really was rather witty, but thoughtful and charming. Focus, Rapunzel Focus.

He was now fighting with the horse, the angry looking one, and I watched with nervous eyes. "You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done." Flynn called out, half laughing at his own statement. Then the frying pan went through the air and landed far below us. The horse at a knife pointed right at him; now we were Most Definitely in Trouble.

I threw my hair and grabbed his hand with the lasso. He went flying and I was pulling my hair like crazy to keep him from falling. I shouted out useless warnings as he swerved too close to the thugs. Just in time I mentioned to hoist him up a view extra centimetres so that their knives cut through the thin air where Flynn had been only seconds before.

I winced as he landed smack bang into a post. Slick move Clumsy.

A huge beam landed next to me and the crazy horse started to come towards me. I was scared now. This wasn't what I had signed up for.

"Come on blondie, Jump!" Flynn calls down to me from where he is. I have to trust him. I know I should trust him. I do, I do trust him. I leap forward again and breathe quickly. I feel safer now that we're on the same footing, even if danger is right behind. Seriously, what is wrong with me today? I want to reach out and take his hand but instead I bundle my hair together and run for it. A small smile creeps through as I glance at Flynn as we run. This is the best day of my entire life!


End file.
